Miley saves lilly from drowning
by Felllle
Summary: Can miley be able to save her friend from drowning while out surfing? Warning. Death may occure!


The waves where crashing on shore. Miley and Emily are taking their boards and swimms out on the open sea.

"Come on Miley, its not dangerous, just follow my leed." - Emily says, laughing.

"But Emily, the waves are too big, we will drown!

"Oh, Miley, stop being such a baby!

Emily starts to swim on the board out to the he waves, she sees how Emily slowly disappears behind a large wave.

she sighs, "Im comming" with a disturbing look she tries to locate Emily, without success.

"Emily, where are you? This is not fun!" Miley starts to get really worried, where has she gone? She swims farther out to try to find his friend,

Suddenly she hears a scream, which made her hair to stand up.

"NOOO! Miley! Help meee....! she sees her friend 100 meters away, just before a large wave breaking over her and make it completely silent. Miley's heart stops and she can not breathe for a few seconds.

"Please surface, please!" - Miley vispers, holding on to her surfboard, she saw her friend come to the surface, only to encountered by even a bigger wave that washed over her again. This time Miley didn't stay and keept her fingers crossed, she begins to swim as fast as she can to the place where the wave hit emily, she stands up and check down below the surface, but she can not see her friend.

"Oh my God, Emily, where are you?!" suddenly she sees a shadow far down under the water, Miley takes a deep breath and dive into the water. salt water in her eyes make her close her eyes quickly. Pain! But she must have Emily up to the surface so she can get oxygen. she swims to the surface for another breath. One, two, three! Miley dive down again, squinting her eyes, she sees her BFF on the bottom of the sea. She swims as fast as she could down to her unconscious friend, taking a firm grip around her neck and pulls her up to the surface, she takes a deep breath. "Emily, oh god, hold on!" she lifts up Emily's face above the surface. and begin to swim towards the shore. She doesn't think. she acts! Once up on the beach, pull her lifeless body friends higher up where the waves do not reach them. She puts her down gently on the sand.

"Emily, can you hear me?" Squeeze my hand if you do! "She holds her hand, nothing.

"Oh Emily, please! wake up!" She feels the tears start welling up She can not hold them back anymore. Then she remembered the CPR class they had taken a few months ago at school. While Emily was asleep, Miley sat and listened attentively.

"ok, I can do this! think Miley, think" she said while she brushed away hair from her friends face..

She puts her ear over Emily's mouth, and listen for sounds of breathing. She hears nothing, she starts to panic. She puts her hand on Emily's neck and feel for her pulse, she feels it, but it is very weak.

She knows what she must do. She had to get air into Emily's lungs.

She puts a hand on Emily's forehead, and lift up her chin with the other one. She pinches her nose and gets closer to her mouth. She had to give her mouth-to-mouth, otherwise she dies from lack of oxygen!. She puts her mouth on top of Emily's and inhale all the air she has the lungs to her. she repeats again, and then listen to her if she was breathing by herself. still nothing.

"Emily, please! not die, I can't live without you, you're my best friend! please! BREATHE!" She gives her mouth-to-mouth method again, then she rises up and puts both her hands on Emily's chest and starts pumping. She must help Emily's heart with the circulation of blood. "She does 5 then gets down to breath again "Emily honey, come on!" Miley starts to panic, she does not know what to do, she begins to hit Emily's chest to get the heart pumping faster. Then she breathes for her again. and again. AND AGAIN! Still nothing ...

Miley breaks into tears, not able to save her friend. She puts her head on Emily's chest, for one last time to listen to her heart, she noticed that it starts to pump faster and harder, but she was still not breathing on her own. Miley's eyes lit up by new hopes of getting back her friend. She starts mouth-to-mouth agan in hope for her to start breathing on her own and come back to life. Suddenly, Emily's eyes opened widly, she looks up to Miley that looks surprised and scared.

"Emily?! Come on baby, breathe, breathe!" Emily's face starts to turn blue,

"Come on Emily! Cough up the water,!

Emily starts shaking and her eyes blinking uncontrolable!

Miley does not hesitate a second, and takes a hold of her friend and turn her around on her stomach, jump up on her back and starts pressing and hit her in the back, Emily finally coughs up all the water and start breathing again, Miley jumps off her and put her in the recovery position. "Thats my girl! Oh, Emily thank god your allrigt!"

Emily coughing procedure but she looks up to Miley and mimes "thanks, I love you".

Miley holds her close to herself "I love you to Emms...


End file.
